fp13fandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to toxins
Toxins is a section of the Research and Development section of the station. It is used to create bombs to destroy the singularity, if let loose, and otherwise ruin the station if left to traitors or idiots. and is the home of bomb construction.]] Heating Gas The first thing you should do in the Toxins Lab is open the interior airlock of the heating chamber, go inside the airlock and set both pumps to 4500KPa then leave, making sure the airlock is cycled shut behind you. There is a very good reason to make sure that airlock stays closed, and you never get stuck inside. After this you need to leave Toxins, go up the hallway and through the purple doors into Toxin Storage, you'll want to grab 2 plasma canisters and an oxygen canister for now. Once you've gathered these canisters put them onto the 3 ports directly under the tables then grab a wrench, if there isn't one around there should be some in blue toolboxes in the R&D office at the top of the hall, then use the wrench on each canister to connect them to the ports. Once connected there should be a black pipe going from canister to the floor. Open all three valves to mix the gasses in their canisters, ready for heating. Use your PDA to check the contents of one of the canisters, it should be 66% plasma and 33% oxygen, if it isn't then you've done something wrong. Once you've made sure your canisters have the correct contents close the 3 valves and use the wrench to disconnect the canisters, drag one onto the port directly to the right of the ones you used before then open the valve so the contents of the canister are pumped from the canister to the mixing room, if you changed the pump settings correctly it's quite likely that a light bulb will smash and ignite the mix for you; if not, you can use the ignition switch on the wall of the airlock to do so. Now once your gas is busy superheating the chamber, go down the corridor to your right and grab one of the yellow canisters and attach that the the rightmost port back in the room, this canister will hold your final heated mix. Give the mix a few minutes in the chamber then open the valve on the pipe leading to the port with your empty canister attached. After a minute or two your first canister might be empty, feel free to replace it with one of the other two, and again once that one runs out, to ensure there's plenty of mix. And if all is done correctly your yellow canister should now be flashing green, and when checked with your PDA should have a temperature of about 97000 degrees! Feel free to replace it with the other yellow canister once it's reach ridiculous pressure so you can harvest more precious gas. Once you're all done close off the transfer valves and disconnect your canisters. While this method produces very hot gas, the gas is (mostly) CO2. In order to make a bomb you will require heated plasma, this can be achived by pumping this gas into a tank that already contains plasma to heat it up as described below, but a larger explosion is possible if you have a hot tank of pure plasma without mixing in any CO2. Other methods are possible, have fun experimenting and try not to destroy the station too many times. Speed Guide to Bombing So you want to be a "Evil" scientist and make bombs for various reasons, well apprentice if you follow these easy steps you'll be suicide bombing wizards in no time. Remember, a Wise Man once said in regards of suicide bombing for the greater good. Don't Miss. (Please Note you don't HAVE to do this in the exact order) 1. Open the interior door of the Mixing Chamber and set both pumps to 4,500KPa. BE SURE TO NOT STEP ALL THE WAY IN THE INTERIOR CHAMBER. 2. Grab TWO plasma canister and ONE oxygen canister. Wrench them into the mixing ports, unless you fucked it up somehow ALL THREE canisters should read 66% Plasma and 33% Oxygen. (If you're not sure IF it's the proper amount, enable the gas scanner on your PDA and hit that canister with it.) 3. (optional) For a max yielding bomb, grab a extra oxygen canister and take a trip down to med-bay and chill the oxygen using their Freezer. 4. Once you got the canisters 66% Plasma and 33% Oxygen, take one of them and wrench it into the Input Port and turn the Red Wheel. Take one of the Empty Yellow canister and wrench it into the Output port. Once the plasma is in the mixing room, hit the ignition switch and then it's time to play the waiting game. (If the Canister that you wrenched into the Input port runs dry replace it with another canister if you want.) 5.Keep an eye on the meter for the Output Port, once it reads a temperature of 97,000 degrees. You're good to go! Turn the Red Wheel on the Output Port and fill er' Up! 6. Grab a Plasma tank and fill it with the super heated plasma, grab a Oxygen tank and fill it up with (Chilled?) oxygen. 7. Grab a Transfer Valve and slap the filled oxygen/plasma tank on it. 8.Decide how you want your bomb to detonate. (If you want to attach a signaler, proxy, or timer use the screw driver on the device and attach it to the transfer valve.) WARNING WARNING 1. Shitcurity MAY kick down your door and harm-baton you for making a bomb even if it's just to blow up the bomb range. 2. If you're not an Antagonist and decide to mass bomb the station (or accidently fail a suicide bombing on a wizard) there's a good chance you'll get BANNED!! Sealing the deal - Putting together a bomb Now you've got your super heated gas you'll want to go and get an oxygen canister from the storage and bring it back down to the Toxins Room, you'll be using this to top off oxygen tanks from the dispenser to your right, where the yellow canisters were. Now you'll want to start off by dispensing one or two plasma tanks, load into the white air scrubber next to the dispenser, making sure it's pressure is set to 1013KPa, and get rid of all that plasma. Then take the plasma tanks to a plasma canister and put a small amount of plasma in the tank, setting the pressure to 50KPa will work, but experiment with different amounts to change the size of the explosion. Once this is done go and slot them into one of your yellow canisters, making sure that the output pressure is at 1013KPa. This should result in a high pressure, high temperature tank of (mostly) plasma. Now take these tanks of heated gas and attach each one to a tank transfer valve, once you've done that it's back to the dispenser. This time get an equal amount of Oxygen tanks from the dispenser and fill them with oxygen from the tank you got at the start of this section, again make sure the pressure is set to 1013KPa. Now attach each to a transfer valve that already has a plasma tank on and you'll have a bomb, or several. From here on you have 3 options, timers, proximity sensors and remote signalling devices. Each of these is a method of setting off your bomb, for your first bomb you should use a proximity sensor. To attach these devices to a tank transfer valve you need to use a screwdriver on them, or in the case of proximity sensors, don't, because they come pre-ready for attachment. Grab a readied device and click on a tank transfer valve to attach it, all done, you have a bomb, ready for use. Important note about remote signalling devices Some jokers like to randomly signal the default frequencies of these devices so either before or as soon as you've attached one to a bomb you'll want to open it's control panel by clicking it or the bomb in your hand and change the frequency and code so that you don't get a nasty surprise. Testing your creations The Toxins department comes with a built in testing arena! It's great for testing the power and destruction of your newly created bombs. If you go out the right exit of Toxins and continue walking you will find yourself in a small room. The first things you will most likely spot will be the mass driver and the observation screens. Make sure your bomb is completely set-up and double-check it, then drop it on the mass driver and head over to its control. Click on the control and the bomb will be launched into the toxins test chamber. Now head over to the observation screens and click one of them, which will allow you to view the bomb explosion through the test chamber cameras. This is the recommended way to test your creations. If you decide to test your bombs elsewhere expect a wave of security to come and beat your ass for destroying parts of the station. Enjoy your explosions. Notes Seriously, don't go and randomly set these off on the station if you aren't a syndicate or otherwise antagonistic character, you'll probably get job-banned or permabanned. Success Category:Guides